Pequenas coisas que eu sinto
by Chibi-Onigiri
Summary: oneshot Presente para Líminne-chan. Em parceria com Nana-chan.


_Pequenas coisas que eu sinto_

Aqui estou eu novamente, parada em frente o portão do colégio.Alguns rostos são os mesmos. Cumprimentam-me por educação, bem sei. E eu respondo pelo mesmo motivo.

É engraçado observar os novatos. Parecem tão inseguros e pequenos. "Ah! Olha quem tá falando! Muitos deles têm o dobro da minha altura" - isso arredondando minha altura para 1,45... 1,50. E pensar que eu estava quase tremendo quando entrei na Academia de Shinigamis.

Renji disse que eu entrei pelos portões com o nariz tão empinado que era fácil me confundir com os metidinhos de lá. O que eu posso fazer se esse é meu jeito de ser e se as pessoas atribuem seriedade à prepotência. Nesse ponto, é bom ser dissimulada. Aposto que ninguém desconfiou que eu estava nervosa.

- Rukia!

Essa era a voz que eu queria ouvir: Renji.

- Está atrasada, baka.

A propósito, meu nome é Kuchiki Rukia. Um sobrenome muito bonito para alguém que mora em Rugonkai. Não sei por que tenho esse nome. Se meus pais estivessem vivos seria a primeira coisa que eu perguntaria.

Dizem que sou idêntica a minha irmã mais velha. Tenho que concordar, aparentemente somos muito parecidas. No entanto, não tenho certeza quanto à personalidade. Não conheci muito bem minha irmã, mas tenho a ligeira impressão de que ela era mais gentil do que eu. Como sei disso? Bem, o sorriso dela é bem simpático e... Ah! Deixa pra lá.

- Bem, aqui é a sua nova sala - me disse Renji.

- Fazer o quê, né?!

- Ainda tá chateada por eu ter entrado na turma especial? Da próxima vez estuda mais, panaca.

Quem deu autorização pro Renji bagunçar meu cabelo?! Odeio quando ele faz isso. Espero que o chute que eu dei nele sirva de recado.

- Baka! Eu vou te alcançar mesmo não estando na turma especial de superdotados nerds. Se bobear, eu saio daqui shinigami antes de você ainda.

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU NERD!

- Sei... - ele odeia quando eu sou irônica. E eu adoro.

Como é engraçado ver o Renji ir resmungando para a sala. Nunca me canso disso. Vou sentir falta dele.

Que bom que cheguei cedo. Meu lugar preferido , que é perto da janela, ainda está vazio. Não tem quase ninguém na sala, posso sentar onde quiser, mas meu lugarzinho é sagrado. Não há lugar melhor pra se sentar do que perto da janela.

De que adianta procurar um rosto amigo nessa turma? É melhor eu ir me sentar logo.

Algumas pessoas estudaram comigo ano passado, mas nenhuma delas eram minhas amigas. Renji, que era meu único amigo, foi parar em outra turma.

Vou escrever enquanto a aula não começa. É exatamente por isso que eu trago meu caderno de poesia. Claro que não posso contar isso para o Renji, senão serei zoada pela eternidade.

De acordo com o meu relógio já se passaram 10 minutos desde que eu entrei, 8 minutos desde que eu peguei meu caderno e 5 desde que escrevi a palavra "sinto". Nada mais me veio a cabeça senão uma bolinha de papel que me acertaram sem querer. Tentei me concentrar na minha poesia, não antes de amaldiçoar o desgraçado que me acertou.

Sinto... Sinto... Aff! Como é difícil escrever sem inspiração. Sinto?! Que coisa idiota de se escrever... A única coisa que eu sinto é fome. Sabia que não devia sair de casa sem comer algo, mas fazer o quê?! Não tinha nada para comer mesmo...

Acabei de riscar a frase que escrevi. Tá bom, palavra. Não sei por que, mas senti algo estranho quando rabisquei o meu "sinto". É como se eu estivesse apagando o meu "sinto" de mim, apagando minha idéia. Deixa isso pra lá. Não vou ficar filosofando aqui, porque sempre achei os filósofos muito viajantes. E como viajam!

Por que eu tenho um caderno de poesia se eu não sou boa com poemas e afins?! Acho que nunca vou conseguir responder essa pergunta. Uma vez eu consegui escrever um poema. Um único poema enfeita meu caderno de 96 folhas. Claro que não tem 96 folhas, devo ter arrancado umas 10.

Vou desenhar então. Brilhante! Adoro desenhar e o faço bem na minha opinião. Não pedi análise a terceiros, mas acho que diriam exatamente o que eu penso. Meus desenhos não ficam 100, mas ficam... fofos.

Certo, meus desenhos ficam para depois. O professou acaba de entrar e pede a todos silêncio.

Só agora reparei que a sala de aula, que antes estava vazia, encheu.

- Meu nome é Hitotsu Ryou e eu serei o professor de história de vocês.

Foi só até aí que prestei atenção no que ele disse... De repente as árvores lá fora ficaram tão interessantes... Não que o professor fosse chato ou algo assim, mas tenho a impressão de que ele fala pelos cotovelos...

- Sou Satsuki Maya, moro na ala leste da Sereitei, meus pais são shinigamis da 5º divisão e... Eu gosto de amoras.

Os alunos estão se apresentando. Logo terei que levantar, ir até lá na frente e dizer que eu moro em Rungokai e então posso perder a esperança de fazer amigos aqui.

- Podem me chamar de Kai. Meu pai é o capitão da 6º divisão e eu serei seu sucessor.

Há algo que eu não entendo... Por que todo mundo que se apresenta tem que fazer uma cara de retardado? Adoraria tirar o sorrisinho de superior da boca deles, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Sabe, é até melhor eu ficar sem amigos por aqui mesmo. Antes só, do que mal acompanhada.

- Meu nome é Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Não há mais nada que você queira dizer a turma?

- Não.

Esse garoto é grosso. Aposto como o professor ficou com vontade de dar um murro na cara dele. Seria engraçado, mas claro que ele não faria isso.

- Vamos... Você tem algo a mais para contar com certeza.

Gostei desse professor. Ele consegue disfarçar sua irritação muito bem... Ao contrário do garoto que deixa transparecer que está nervoso. É impressão minha ou ele tá corado?

- Yooo, minna! Que sorte a sua, Ichigo. Passei em frente a sua sala logo quando você estava se apresentando. Vocês já me conhecem, né?!

- Kaien, seu desgraçado!

Sim, já conhecemos. Acho que não existe uma alma viva que não conheça Shiba Kaien, estudante do último ano, eleito o garoto mais bonito e popular da academia... Sinceramente, acho que essa eleição foi fraudada. Não que ele seja feio. Muito pelo contrário, mas ganhar com 96 dos votos é, no mínimo, estranho.

- Ichigo e eu somos primos de 2º grau, mas fomos criados como irmãos. Ele mora comigo e o resto da família na parte norte de Rugonkai.

Na verdade, eles são mesmo muito parecidos. Será que são irmãos e não sabem?... Daqui consigo ver uma veia saltando na testa do tal de Ichigo. Tenho que admitir, sinto pena dele.

- Me perguntem o que quiserem... Sei tudo sobre o Ichigo. Sei que ele tá solteiro e que dorme abraçado com um ursinho de pelúcia.

- SEU MENTIROSO! EU NÃO DURMO COM NENHUM URSINHO!!

- Não diga isso Ichi. A Pyon pode ficar triste.

É engraçado ver aqueles dois brigando. Esse Ichigo com raiva chega a dar medo... Consigo ver até uma áurea negra o rondando. To torcendo pra ele. Ninguém mexe com o ursinho dos outros! Quando penso nisso um sorriso involuntário aparece em meu rosto. Ursinhos me lembram meu doce e adorado Chappy, embora ele seja um coelhinho.

Ah! Por que os professores têm o dever ético de separar as brigas? Não seria melhor se eles fizessem um bolão de apostas?

Como eu odeio isso. Só de andar até a frente da sala já sinto alguns olhares desdenhosos. Claro, tem uns que sabem de onde eu vim...

- Meu nome é Kuchiki Rukia e...

- AH! Então você é a senhorita Kuchiki?! Queria mesmo ver a aluna que tirou a maior nota no exame escrito ano passado.

Realmente fiquei feliz do professor ter me interrompido. Não sei porque ele queria tanto me conhecer... Minhas notas no exame prático não foram satisfatórias... Se fossem eu estaria estudando com o Renji agora.

- Hum... Obrigada, sensei.

Dificilmente eu fico feliz quando sou interrompida. Na verdade, eu odeio quando interrompem o que eu estou falando, mas dessa vez eu fiquei realmente aliviada.

Acho que vou acabar dormindo aqui... Tomara que as outras aulas sejam... hum... mais interessantes.

No final das contas, as outras aulas não foram mais interessantes. Finalmente estou indo embora.

Ah! Que ótimo. Por que as pessoas têm que fazer "rodinhas de despedia" no portão da escola? O jeito vai ser me espremer no meio de todo mundo... Bem, pelo menos nisso meu pouco tamanho ajuda. Ih, olha lá o Renji...empurrando todo mundo para passar. É por isso que ele sempre arrumar confusão.

- Hey, seu baka. Não olha por onde anda não?! - eu conheço essa voz de algum lugar...

- Não olho não. Algum problema. - essa voz eu sei que conheço. É o Renji.

Ei! Aquele lá não é o primo do Kaien?! Qual o nome dele mesmo? O carinha de cabelo laranja. Calma, to quase lembrando o nome dele. Ah! que droga, vou ter que ir lá antes que esses dois comecem a brigar.

- Renji, vamos embora.

- Não! Tenho assuntos pendentes a resolver - Aff! Por que esse paspalho não me escuta? As vezes ele parece um galo de briga.

- É isso ae menininha. A coisa aqui vai ficar preta - Menininha????! Aquele imbecil de cabeça laranja me chamou de menininha?! Ele vai ver agora como a coisa vai ficar preta.

- Urosai, baka! Eu não to falando com você e sim com esse idiota de cabelo vermelho aqui.

- QUEM TE DEU AUTORIZAÇÃO PRA ME CHAMAR DE BAKA, NANICA!

Esse cara sabe como encher o saco. Desgraçado! Vou socar a cara dele até... Ei! Quem deixou o Renji me tirar de cima do garoto-laranja.

- Sua maluca psicopata! - me disse ele com a marca do meu soco na bochecha direita. Aha! Ganhei baka-alaranjado. Aprenda a respeitar os outros, mesmo que eles sejam ligeiramente menores que você.

Claro que eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer além de ficar deitada na grama olhando o sol se pôr, mas eu prefiro isso a qualquer outra tarefa que eu tenha (no caso, varrer a casa e terminar os deveres de casa). Para mim a única coisa que vale a pena no verão é o final da tarde. Nessa hora o clima fica tão fresco... Me pedir para varrer a casa ou fazer meus deveres nessa hora é gastar saliva. Não perco o pôr-do-sol por nada. O céu fica todo colorido e como se minha alma fosse totalmente absorvida por essa visão.

Cara, quem tá gritando e tirando minha tranqüilidade?! É a voz de uma criança... e uma menina, parece. Pelo visto não é uma brincadeira, pois os gritos estão ficando mais desesperados.

Era só o que faltava... uma menina decidiu brincar logo na parte mais perigosa da cachoeira. Sinceramente, o que dá na cabeça dessas crianças?! Elas não poderiam só brincar de bonecas?! É bem mais seguro.

Consegui tirar a menina da água antes que ela fosse (mais) arrastada pela água e batesse nas pedras, mas em compensação molhei toda a minha roupa e ganhei um corte no braço. A menina tossiu e me olhou molemente, parecia estar me pedindo desculpas por eu ter que salvá-la. Não me olha com essa cara se não eu amoleço...

- Acho que quebrei a perna... Não consigo mexer... - disse ela tão baixinho que eu tive que aproximar meu rosto do dela para poder escutar.

- Tudo bem. Eu te levo para casa.

Não sei por que eu tive a brilhante idéia de levantar a criança rapidamente... Claro que se eu soubesse antes que o corte do meu braço doeria tanto eu não faria isso. Mas aqueles pequenos olhos que transmitiam um misto de dor e agradecimento me cativaram totalmente.

- Yuzu! Yuzu cade você? - parecia a voz de uma garota gritando. Comprovei (agora que eu vi a dona da voz) que é mesmo uma garota.

- Karin-chan, eu to aqui. Karin-chan eu caí na cachoeira. Hahauahuhaua. Não é engraçado?

Começo a achar que essa Yuzu é doida. Ou então, bateu a cabeça.

- Por favor, leva minha irmã até nossa casa? - como se eu já não fosse fazer isso...

Essa casa...Essa casa... Perai... Eu conheço essa casa.

- Você conhece o Shiba Kaien?

- É meu primo.

Por que ela revirou os olhos? A expressão dela era de "infelizmente eu o conheço" ou "pena que não pude escolher meus familiares".

Acho que a menina se enganou de lugar... Aqui não é a casa dela, aqui é um hospício.

Um cara estranho com uma roupa preta de shinigami e a manta branca de capitão amarrada no ombro está vindo gritando em minha direção. Meu Deus, ele é louco! O que eu faço? Corro?

- Filha! - pelo visto ele é o pai da menina que eu salvei, Yuzu se não me engano. Mas não deixa de ser louco. Agora está explicado por que achei a menina tão lesadinha, é genético.

Estranhamente quando ele veio ao encontro da Yuzu abraçou a ela e a mim junto. Acho que ouvi meus ossos estalarem.

Um garoto estranho montado em um porco não menos estranho está se aproximando. E eu que achei a idéia de raspar as sobrancelhas quando se graduasse esquisita...

- SANGUE! Sangue, sangue! - o garoto-do-porco tá gritando e correndo em círculos pela sala. Me fala se isso é normal...Eu quero ir para casa...

Realmente, o sangue do machucado não satisfeito em sujar só minhas roupas decidiu sujar o chão também. Eu sei que o chão tava limpo e tal, mas não precisava de tanto escândalo. Eu limpo depois.

- Ganju, seu covarde imprestável! - essa mulher dá medo. Além da cara de mau e do grito estridente, ela é forte. Deu um soco tão potente no garoto-do-porco que o fez voar 2m - se eu não errei na conta. - vai pegar um curativo pra menina ou eu arranco seu couro.

- Sim, Kukaku- neesan. - não o julgo por estar choramingando, eu também o faria se tivesse um parente assim.

Esse tal de Ganju tá tremendo demais. Duvido que ele consiga segurar as bandagens e o remédio direito. E duvido mais ainda que eles o deixem fazer curativo no meu braço.

- Saí daí, pirralho. Deixa que eu faço isso. - ora, se não é o garoto mais popular da escola: Kaien. O garoto-do-porco sai super contente da sala... Ele podia disfarçar pelo menos.

- Obrigada, Kaien-senpai.

- Eu já te vi na Academia antes. Qual seu nome mesmo? - Ele nem é cara- de-pau, né?!

- Kuchiki Rukia.

- Kuchiki? Não soube que Byakuya teve filhos. - peraí! Deixe-me pensar... Esse cara que tá falando comigo agora é o [ipai[/i da Yuzu que é [iirmã[/i da Karin que é [iprima[/i do Kaien. Até aí tudo bem, mas e a mulher-psicopata e o garoto-do-porco?

- Ele me adotou por que era noivo da minha irmã, mas...

- Morreu três dias antes do casamento. Eu estava na missão com ele quando aconteceu... Mudando de assunto, você é irmã da Hisana?! Deus, como vocês são parecidas! Sabe, Byakuya e Hisana iriam ser nossos vizinhos. O clã Kuchiki não aceitou o noivado deles, então Byakuya saiu da Sereitei. Ele era um desgarrado, como eu. Acho que isso era a única coisa que tínhamos em comum.

Esse ojisan parece um velho saudosista falando. Agora Kaien-senpai está fazendo uns movimentos estranhos com a mão para chamar a atenção para si. A eleição só pode ter sido fraude...

- Tio Isshin, pelo menos o Ichigo cresceu com uma menina a menos. Não me leve a mal, Kuchiki, mas meu primo cresceu cercado por mulheres. Acho que isso afetou a cabeça e o jeito dele, se é que me entende.

Ichigo? Claro, o garoto-laranja! Ele é primo da Kaien. Como eu pude me esquecer. Aquele porco-espinho amarelo mora aqui também...

- Tem razão, Kaien. Acho que meu filho não vai vingar.

Que tipo de pai fala isso de um filho? Bem ele fala. Acho que Kaien-senpai o chamou de 'tio Isshin'. Posso concluir que o nome dele é Isshin, certo?

- Perfeito! Olha aqui, tio Isshin. Além de bonito, inteligente e forte, eu sou um ótimo curandeiro. Sinta inveja, seu velho acabado!- O Kaien-senpai esqueceu de mencionar que ele é um poço de humildade ¬¬.

- Quê?! Olha que coisa porca você fez aí, sobrinho idiota. Coitada da menina.

Acho melhor eu fazer alguma coisa ou eles vão acabar se matando...

- Tá ótimo. Obrigada! - Certo, ele nem me ouviram... para variar ninguém me ouve.

- Calados os dois! Pai, a Yuzu perguntou se o chá dela tá pronto.

Não acredito! É o Ichigo. Aquele da minha sala, aquele que eu achei grosso, aquele que eu torci na briga contra o primo dele - se bem que não foi briga, tava mais para implicância de irmãos. É o garoto-laranja mesmo...aquele que eu briguei na hora da saída - dessa vez foi briga de verdade.

- VOCÊ! - Falamos juntos. Acho que isso não é um bom sinal. O que seria isso? Talvez...transmissão de pensamento ou só coincidência mesmo?

- EU ESQUECI! FILHA O SUPER-PAI TÁ CHEGANDO. Ichigo pegue umas folhas de Arecicum e Kaien venha comigo.

- Mas eu... ei, velho! Pai, volta aqui eu não sei que planta é essa.

- Ichigo, é uma planta de caule fino e folhas amareladas - por que ele tá me olhando com cara de idiota? Eu não sou burra, entendo de botânica também - Que foi? Não confia em mim?

- Que motivos eu teria para confiar em você?

- Você quer o chá ou não?

Cara, esse garoto consegue me irritar excessivamente. Como ele consegue ser tão grosso e irritante? Será que o soco que eu dei nele não foi suficiente para educá-lo??? Hehehehehe... falando assim, até parece que estou falando de um cachorro...

Deve ter uns 10 minutos que estamos andando e nada. Nada mesmo... nem planta, nem bichos, nem conversa, salvo alguns comentários, e o pior é que acho que me perdi.

- Ei, garota. Acho que já passamos aqui antes.

- Eu não sou garota!

- Sério?! Você é um homem muito estranho...

- Seu idiota! Eu quis dizer que meu nome não é garota. É...

- Kuchiki Rukia. Já sei, já sei.

Por que ele tá me encarando? Se ele pensa que vai me amedrontar com essa cara emburrada, ele tá muito enganado.

- Vamos continuar indo em frente, Ichigo.

- Não. Acho melhor virarmos à esquerda.

- Que seja!

Não to afim de arrumar confusão, então vamos seguir o senhor rabugento. E as únicas coisas que eu vejo são... pedras, pedras e mais pedras! E agora, que escureceu consideravelmente, como vamos voltar? Bela hora em que eu fui seguir o Ichigo, hein?! Esse silêncio tá começando a me incomodar.

- É melhor parar para descansar. Preciso pensar um pouco.

A gente começou caminhando em direção ao sul. Aproximadamente 1km depois viramos à oeste. Foi aí que o Ichigo deu a brilhante idéia de virarmos à esquerda, fazendo com que a gente se perdesse mais ainda.

Ai que muleque chato! Além de estarmos perdidos, ele reclama mais que um velho. Reclama o tempo todo. Se ele não calar a boca, eu juro que acabo com a raça dele.

Que idiotice a minha! Já sei onde a gente tá. Aqui é onde Renji e eu vinhamos pegar morangos. Não reconheci de primeira porque está muito escuro.

- É depois daquele morro ali, Ichigo. Temos duas opções: ou damos a volta pelo morro ou passamos por cima. Se dermos a volta vamos nos atrasar em média 30 min.

- Passamos por cima.

- É mais perigoso. Quer se arriscar?

- Que se dane, Rukia! Eu gosto de uma adrenalina de vez em quando. – Aff... ele ta se achando o Tarzan ou o He-man por acaso?.

-Bem, teoricamente não temos adrenalina. Nosso corpos são espirituais e não produzem hormônios como os materiais.

- Sua nerd chata, vamos logo ou você quer continuar falando essa baboseiras ai.

- Ichigo, temos que ter cuidado agora. Aqui tem Lincornes.

- Que merda é essa?

- Você não presta atenção nas aulas não. Lincornes são almas primitivas e institivas, parecem animais. Se nos virem não exitarão em nos atacar.

Descobri que quando tudo está calmo demais é sempre bom desconfiar. Ai se eu soubesse disso antes! Bem, agora já era. Agora Ichigo e eu estamos correndo feito loucos. Descobri também que o sr. rabugento tem uma velocidade incrível. Duas descobertas no mesmo dia. É, to melhorando nisso.

Subir o morro até que foi fácil, ele era menos íngreme do que eu imaginei. Na hora de descer até que foi tranquilo. Quer dizer, pra mim foi, já para o Ichigo... Ele desceu rolando e aterrissou de cara no chão. Não posso lembrar disso se não eu vou ter um ataque de riso de novo. O resto foi tão rápido que eu nem tive tempo de assimilar tudo o que aconteceu... Eu estava colhendo algumas folhas de Arecicum e de repente Ichigo estava me puxando pelo pulso e um bando de Lincornes estavam correndo atrás da gente.

Ichigo disse algo como "por cima não", então estamos dando a volta no morro. Pelo jeito que estamos correndo não vamos demorar nem 5 minutos.

É nessas horas que eu queria estar no 3º ano. Se já soubéssemos usar shumpo não precisaríamos estar colocando os pulmões pra fora.

- Ei, Rukia! Eles pararam de nos seguir.

- Eles não gostam de luz. Olha lá, tem um monte de gente com tochas na mão.

- Vieram ajudar a gente?

Sei lá se vieram ou não ajudar a gente. Fazer perguntas difíceis a essa hora da noite (tá certo que nem é tão tarde assim) e depois de quase ser comida viva é perda de tempo. Nessa situação acho que não saberia nem dizer meu nome.

Meu coração está disparado e minha respiração rápida e dolorida. Vou me lembrar disso quando Ichi me chamar pra fazer outra loucura dessa. Se bem que fui eu que ofereceu, mas de qualquer forma, da próxima vez ele que vá procurar chá sozinho.

- Ei, crianças! O que estão fazendo aí? - Eu conheço essa voz rouca de algum lugar - Ei! É aquela menina que vem sempre roubar morangos aqui.

- Epa! Corre Ichigo!

Agora lembrei de onde eu conheço aquela voz. É do dono da horta. Péssima hora para ele aparecer.

Minha perna tá igual gelatina. Não vou conseguir continuar correndo por muito tempo e puxar o Ichigo pela mão me custa um esforço enorme.

- Vamos nos esconder ali. - nem dei tempo para ele responder, já fui logo o empurrando para uma moita.

Não tenho do que reclamar... Minha queda foi amortecida pelo corpo do Ichigo. Ele, que caiu de costas no chão, não pára de me olhar com a cara mais emburrada do que de costume. De certa forma, já me acostumei com essa expressão dele.

- Rukia, eles já foram. Saí de cima de mim!

- Tá. Até parece que eu sou tão pesada assim.

- Acredite, do jeito que eu tô não consigo nem levantar uma folha de papel.

Nunca vou agradecer tanto por estar em frente a casa dos Shiba (e Kurosaki também). Lá dentro está a costumeira gritaria. Ainda bem que foi o Ichigo e não eu quem abriu a porta, porque assim que o fez foi atingido em cheio por um chinelo de madeira.

- Quem foi o desgra...

- ICHI-CHAN, você voltou! Ah! A Kuchiki tá com você.

- Kaien, foi você quem me tacou isso, não foi?

Sim. Pelo visto tinha sido Kaien-senpai mesmo porque ele logo mudou de assunto e nos empurrou para a cozinha dizendo que nosso estado era deplorável.

- Ichigo, filho inútil. Eu te peço pra pegar umas folhas de Arecicum no armário e você some por 3h.

- Ahhh! Dissemos Ichi e eu ao mesmo tempo e caímos no chão, desanimados.

O quê???????? Todo esse tempo, as malditas folhas estavam no armário??? Aposto que ele teve a mesma vontade de xingar que eu. Mas estávamos cansados demais para falar algo.

- Ah! Minha salvadora chegou! Vamos cantar...

-Rukia-chan, Rukia-chan

Foi a cachoeira me salvar

E, sem querer, se machucar.

Papai, capricha na bateria.

Yuzu está com uma tala na perna e sentada numa cadeira. Isshin está batendo uma colher de madeira numa panela e Kaien-senpai está batucando na mesa. Inimigos do ritmo, deveria ser o nome da banda deles! Senhor, é demais eu pedir para estar em casa dormindo quietinha?

- Saiu da água molhada

E meu irmão ganhou uma namorada.

Orerê Orerê

Karin-chan, agora é com você!

Sem um pingo de animação e com a expressão de 'me obrigraram a fazer isso' Karin bateu uma colherzinha num copo. Coitada! Será que ela tem que aturar isso todo dia? Eu realmente tendo dó dela...

- Rukia-chan vai jantar com a gente, vou colocar mais água no feijão.

- Papai, não temos feijão hoje.

- Hahahaha Yuzu é mesmo uma comediante.

Ichigo tá balançando a cabeça querendo dizer que seu pai é maluco. Bem, isso eu já sabia. Só de olhar para a cara do velho, dá para perceber isso.

Nada melhor do que estar em casa no seu futon! Ainda bem que todo mundo estava dormindo quando cheguei. Estranho é o Renji ter dormido antes de eu chegar... Ele seria o primeiro a me encher de perguntas e me fazer confessar onde eu estava.

Péssima idéia é dormir tarde e acordar cedo. A menos que você queira ficar parecendo um zumbi no dia seguinte.

- Bom dia, Renji.

- Bom dia uma ova! Onde você estava ontem? Que horas você chegou? Você pode fazer as palhaçadas que quiser, mas pelo menos avisa antes.

- Que maneira agradável de mostrar preocupação...

- Preocupação?! Quem disse que eu tava preocupado, hein?... Eu preocupado? Nunca... É claro que fiquei preocupado, panaca!

A caminhada até a academia está sendo tranqüila. Renji está contado as novidades da turma especial de nerds normalmente. De certa forma, já até acostumamos com as discussões pela manhã. Ele de mal humor e eu sarcástica... já comentei que ele não gosta quando sou irônica antes, então preciso entrar em detalhes. Somos uma combinação bem estranha, não acha? Mas, quem disse que só são amigos aqueles que se abraçam toda hora?

O que eu não daria para estar dormindo agora...

Fico contente em saber que eu não sou a única a estar com a cara mórbida. Quer saber como tá a cara do Ichigo agora? Some a cara emburrada dele com olheiras enormes, sonolência e bocejos freqüentes. É, ele está pior que eu.

Que droga! Hoje eu cheguei atrasada e perdi meu precioso lugar perto da janela. Pior, o único lugar que sobrou é lá na frente... O idiota do Ichigo pegou o último lugar vazio lá atrás.

As únicas coisas que o entendi da explicação do professor foram as palavras "transe" e "letargia"... Foram as palavaras mais próximas de "dormir" que ele disse.

- Turma, exercício nº 1. Defina Kidou.

Definir kidou?! Fala sério! Ele não podia pedir pra gente definir sono?! Isso eu saberia sem pesquisar. Sono: "Estado fisiológico temporário, que ocorre periodicamente, caracterizado por supressão da vigilância, desaceleração do metabolismo, relaxamento muscular, diminuição da atividade sensorial, suspensão das experiências conscientes que estão referidas no momento ao indivíduo e ao mundo e pela aparição concomitante de sonhos."

Não sou nerd nem algo parecido. É só que tem um dicionário bem na minha frente, onde a gente deveria estar procurando as definições que o professor pediu. Que coisa chata! Na véspera da prova eu faço isso. Tenho certeza que vou me arrepender depois e jurar que vou estudar mais no semestre que vem... Vida de estudante não é mole não.

Hora do intervalo, ou seja, hora todo mundo sair da sala e eu tentar escrever (ou desenhar) algo no meu caderno de poesias.

- Ei, Rukia! Meu pai te mandou isso.

- Ah, Ichigo. É você.

- Descobriu isso sozinha, gênio?

Ai, que cara irritante!

Parece um bilhete. O desenho da frente até que é bonitinho, mas a letra... A letra é tão curvada que eu quase tenho que virar a cabeça para poder ler. O desenho se resume em uma pessoa vestido com roupas antigas tacando uma argola em um prego. Essa pessoa tem cabelos laranjas... parece o Ichigo. O Ichigo vestido de príncipe medieval é um tanto engraçado. Hilário, na verdade.

"Prezada Rukia-chan, a família Shiba e a família Kurosaki convidam você para o enlace matrimonial entre Kaien e Ichigo, que enfim assumiram ter um caso imoral.

Ps.: É brincadeira. Convidamos você para os jogos de inverno da família Kurosaki.

Ps2.: Se meu sobrinho idiota perguntar diga que eu escrevi jogos de inverno da família Shiba.

Ps3.: Apareça ou iremos te buscar a força!

Bye bye"

- Jogos de inverno? Não estamos no inverno, Ichigo.

- É a minha família, esqueceu? Se fosse normal não seria a minha família.

- Diga ao seu pai que eu vou. A propósito, resolveu assumir seu caso com seu primo? Hahaha. Como eu não percebi antes?!

- Engraçadinha! Você é uma baka mesmo... E eu achando que você era séria.

Ele não diria que eu sou séria se soubesse que eu o estava imaginando como um príncipe antigo e esquisito.

Não sei que forças sobrenaturais me fizeram guardar o bilhete, qualquer pessoa com bom-senso o jogaria fora.

- Hum... Rukia, você é inteligente, certo?

- Sinceramente, não acho. Mas, quer me perguntar alguma coisa?

- Não... Quer dizer, talvez... é que eu to em dúvida em uma coisa.

- Se eu souber, eu te ajudo.

- Bem, é normal a gente se lembrar da nossa vida na terra?... Não que eu me lembre mas eu queria saber...

- Ichigo, não é comum se lembrar da vida como humano. O certo é que ninguém se lembre, mas já ouvi casos de pessoas que se lembraram da sua existência anterior.

- O que aconteceu com elas?

- Enlouqueceram. Mas, isso é só um detalhe. Se quer saber a minha opinião, eu acho o máximo se lembrar da vida no mundo material. Sabe, lembrar dos amigos, da família.

- E a gente não pode ir pra lá, né?!

- Não. Só no último ano teremos treinamentos lá.

Sabe, Ichigo não é das pessoas mais animadas que eu conheci, mas agora ele desanimou totalmente. Uma parcela de culpa nessa história é minha, não devia ter sido tão realista.

- Ichigo, desculpe não poder ajudar. Há alguém lá embaixo importante para você, certo?

Ichigo deu um meio sorriso. Não sei dizer se foi irônico, falso ou sincero.

- Você é mais esperta do que pensei, Rukia. Como descobriu?

O que eu posso dizer?... Dizer que ele é burro demais e não sabe disfarçar, dizer que eu joguei verde para colher maduro ou dizer que está escrito na testa dele, praticamente? Nesses casos é melhor apenas balançar os ombros.

- Eu queria visitar minha mãe. A imagem dela está me fugindo da memória e eu queria visitá-la antes que isso acontecesse.

- Acho que tem um jeito...

- Como?

- Primeiro a gente teria que entrar para a turma especial. Os exames são no fim do semestre e se passarmos vamos para a nova turma especial.

- E se não passarmos vamos ficar na nossa turma mesmo e os outros exames só serão daqui a 4 anos. Não temos alternativa, temos que passar de qualquer jeito. Mas, tem certeza de que quer ir comigo? Podemos ser expulsos da academia.

- Eu gosto de sentir adrenalina de vez em quando.

- Uma CDF chata me disse que almas não tem adrenalina.

- Então essa pessoa deve ser muito esperta e respeitada e ...

- Convencida.

Acabamos rindo. Ichigo me alugou o intervalo inteiro, nem deu para eu escrever (ou desenhar) no meu caderno de poesia. E quer saber, foi legal assim. Meu caderno pode esperar... Sinto que de agora em diante não vou precisar ficar rabiscando no intervalo para passar o tempo. Acho que encontrei alguém legal para conversar, enfim. Agora Renji não pode reclamar que eu demoro muito para fazer novas amizades. De qualquer forma, isso está apenas começando. Tem muita coisa ainda acontecer.


End file.
